The f-cking story
by The Cat on the Sun
Summary: The quarterback and the manager, and however the hell that relationship managed to work.
1. Pervert

"Take off your shirt."

The sudden request made by the girl even got to make him look away from the screen of his laptop for a second. Mamori Anezaki was standing a few steps away, arms crossed under her chest and her gaze blatantly directed straight towards him.

For a moment, there was silence. Everyone else had finished changing from practice and already headed back home. As usual, he stayed to work on whatever mental psychotic research he considered pertinent to do at the time (Honestly, everybody's life was probably better without knowing). He hadn't even noticed he wasn`t alone in the clubroom, until the team manager made him aware of her presence with that extremely uncommon choice of words.

He didn't move a single inch on his chair. Just as fast as he gazed at her, he directed his eyes back at the computer. "What's that, fucking manager?" He asked, while he kept writing on the keyboard. "If you want my body so badly I don't really mind it, but I'm kinda busy at the moment." He added, and his bored expression didn't change whatsoever.

She didn't bother to reply to that comment. "Let me see it", she demanded, without changing her former posture by the littlest.

"And now you want to see it?" He continued, without looking at her, and now a little annoying grin appeared on his face. "My, my. To have such a perverted person to be our team manager, who would have thought about it "Should I add sexual harassment to your register in the threatbook?"

Mamori didn't reply. A sigh escaped from her mouth. She calmly walked towards him. "Hiruma-kun" she said quietly, when she was finally standing right next to him. Her eyes were expressionless and her voice came out with a strange stoicism unusual on her. "Please stop playing stupid" She said, as she moved her right hand forward and pressed her middle and index finger together against him, in a specific part between his back and under his right arm. At that very instant, Hiruma stopped typing. Not a single sound came out of him, but she was able to notice how his full body contracted for a second, betraying him in his attempt to hide the pain those two fingers were inflicting him. He refused to look up at her. "You fucking woman". He finally exclaimed, with a rough, defeated voice. "How the hell did you noticed" He added, and it seemed more like a complaint than a question.

"Hah?" The girl looked at him with a smug smile on her face. "If you need to now, I saw when you crushed with Kurita-kun earlier during the practice. You seemed fine after that, but then your passes gradually started to become slightly less powerful. Even thought it was almost imperceptible, after paying a little attention from the outside anyone would have noticed after a while"

Hiruma grinned back at her. "So know you think you're some big shit, just because you noticed such a stupid thing, eh, fucking manager?" He rested his back on the chair and crossed his arms. "From here, just sounds like you were freaking stalking me the whole time, you know?"

Mamori's smile changed to a bigger one. "You can think whatever you want. Now kindly cooperate so I can check on your side back." She requested, as she lifted the first aid kit in front of him.

"Fuck that. Mind your own business" He answered, and meant to proceed with his work, until he felt the pair of fingers back against his side. He briefly trembled in pain. "Why, you little shit…" he grunted, looking at her again.

"The next match is in two days. It would be really troublesome if the quarterback couldn't make decent passes just because of a little injure. Other than troublesome, wouldn't it be really lame? Ah... I wonder." She teased him, and Hiruma dedicated a gaze full of honest, pure hate at her "Furthermore, if Kurita-kun finds out you got injured because of him, he will feel really bad. Let's not let him know." The blonde didn't reply. "You don't even have to take it off. As long as you lift it a little, it's still good"

There was a pause, during which Hiruma seemed to be analyzing whether to keep complaining or give up on the argument. Finally, and without any further commentary, he started lifting his shirt and taking it off completely. "Well then." He said, as he dropped it on the floor and got immediately back to his laptop. "Seems like if I don't let you do whatever the hell you want, I won't hear the end of it. Just don't bother me while I'm working."

"Yes!" Mamori happily nodded. She got on her knees and started examining the affected zone. After looking at it for a while, she couldn't help but comment. "Woo, You got a really bad bruise right here, better put some cold in it.".

"Say, fucking manager. What the fuck would be your understanding of 'not bothering someone while they are working'"

"Yes, yes" She replied nicely, while standing up again. She quickly went to the fridge and came back with a cold compress, which she placed right on his swollen skin. This made the quarterback suddenly release a very small and repressed inhale of surprise. The girl decided to not comment on it and kept carefully pressing the compress against his side. From then on, the only sound audible was the endless typing on the computer.


	2. Smartass

The first one to notice was Suzuna. She saw it happen during a morning practice. It didn't take too long for her to bring the fact to Sena and Monta's attention. The two boys couldn't believe it at first, but once it occurred again, right in front of them both, it became quite undeniable. They couldn't predict it, they couldn't find further explanation to it, but once they became aware of it, they just couldn't ignore it, and, before they realized, it became an extra activity of theirs during the Devil Bats practices, to silently wait for it to happen.

Like this particular day, when, during the last five minutes break of the afternoon practice, Sena discretely witnessed how the team quarterback took a soda can out of his bag pack and, no words involved, threw it into the female manager's hands, who calmly received it, also in a confusing silence. Or that other time poor Monta clearly noticed when the blonde, after approaching her in the bench to discuss a certain tactic played during the practice, nonchalantly and while asking something about a success rate or whatever, handed her a creampuff, which she casually accepted at the same time she showed him some graphic written in her notebook. But the most confusing of them all was the morning at the clubroom, when, in plain sight of the three of them (plus at least half of the team), Anezaki grabbed a pack of sugarless chewing gum from her skirt's pocket and straightforwardly gave it to him, who took it with his almost-by-default grin in his face.

"Could it be they're dating?" Was Suzuna's usual explanation, whenever the topic was addressed. A very skeptical Sena and a desperately furious Monta always hurried to deny such theory. Whenever the dark haired girl asked Mamori herself if there was something between her and the demonic senpai, the alluded always responded with a cutting "Of course not", and the one (and very regrettable) time Monta dared asking Hiruma about it, he received, for all answer, a good amount of stray bullets and the observation that, if he had so many free time to be asking stupid useless questions, he might as well use it to train his lame ass so his tackling and passing wouldn't suck such donkey balls.

After that, they decided it was better not to look further on the issue, so the mystery remained unresolved.

* * *

"I just don't get it" Mamori had just taken a pause from transcribing in her notebook, and now was looking at the team captain. "You are only focusing on his speed. Wouldn't it be much better to add more strength exercises to his training?"

"That would be convenient, if the fucking shrimp wasn't a deplorable sack of limp bones" Hiruma answered from his chair, with his arms behind his head, his legs extended and his feet crossed on the casino table"

"Don't call him that!" She menacingly pointed at him with her pen. "And that is exactly why I'm telling you."

"Better shut your hole and hurry with that charts, I don't feel like staying here until freaking midnight waiting for you to finish."

She ignored that last request. "If you give him more physical training, he will gradually improve in power. Won't he?"

He looked at her with devilish eyes and a smile with sharpened teeth. "What's that, Mamori nee-chan?" He teased her "You're actually asking me to go though on the fucking brat? Could it be that you got tired of mothering his ass around? "

She stood up, sliding her chair back with her legs and placing both hands against the table. "That has nothing to do with it! Of course I care about Sena! That's why I want him to get stronger." She tried to calm down and then proceeded. "Look. I'm not telling you to give him that much of a hard time, just try increasing his strength work a little. For example, you could put more weight on his tackling target."

His smile opened wider. "Heeee" he exclaimed, half-closing his demonic eyes. "If I try doing that the shrimp will totally fail and get depressed right in the middle of the field. You really want to humiliate him like that? That's way too cruel of you, fucking manager."

"He won't" She stated confidently, while sitting back on her chair.

There was a short pause. Hiruma only moved to alternate his feet over the table, and then popped a bubble with his gum. "Let's bet on it then"

"Ok." She simply agreed, and got back to her writing on the notebook. "Which reminds me" She started, looking at him again. "Taki-kun got here on time for morning practice today, didn't he? So I won that last one."

"Yeah, yeah" The blonde replied, unamused. He moved his left arm from behind his head and, effortlessly and without looking, used it to reach something from inside the bag resting on a chair next to him. His hand wandered the insides of the bag for a while, like it was having trouble finding whatever it was looking for. Finally, it came out with a purple soda can. "Here" he said, as he tossed the can at her.

"Thank you" She replied in a fun, playful manner, after grabbing it in the air with both hands, and placing her finger on the tab in order to open it right away. Immediately following the distinctive sound of the can opening, a powerful gush of purple bubbly liquid bursted against her face.

Over Mamori's high pitched scream, Hiruma left out his loudest "Kekeke", while stamping his feet against the surface of the table.

"W… Why you…" The girl stuttered, her face and shirt soaking in purple, her arms loosely extended forward, and her right hand still grabbing the can. "You shook it!" She accused, horrified.

"Don't know what you're talking about!" Hiruma answered laughing, if possible, even louder.

Mamori stood up at the speed of light and rushed towards him with the most menacing look on her face. "I can't believe you! You are the worst!"

With an agile movement, he left his chair and moved out of reach of the furious manager's arms. "Serves you right for being a smartass" He said, as he grabbed his bag and quickly hopped his way out of the clubroom.

"Hiruma-kun, come back right now!" She demanded, but he was already closing the door after him. "She rushed to the door and opened it again. Hiruma was already out of sight. "You can sit and wait for those charts, you're never getting them, you jerk!" She shouted with all her might. During the following seconds, his demonic laugh still resounded in the distance.


End file.
